Les Vampires de la NouvelleOrleans
by Vampire Queen of the Opera
Summary: Welcome to New Orleans! An old Southern city filled with mysteries. It's also filled to the the brim with vampires and other supernatural creatures. Elizabeth is one of these vampires, and boy does she have a story to tell.


_Les Vampires de la Nouvelle-Orleans _

**AN: Alright, this is my first vampire story. I've been working very hard on developing this story and its characters, so please read it and review. Thank you and enjoy.**

Elizabeth Buquet walked silently through the by-streets off of Bourbon Street, the sounds and smells of New Orleans swirling around her. She walked with a confident, regal gait, as if she was sure she was better than everyone around her. And as far as she was concerned, she was. Better and far more beautiful than the rest of them. Her hair was long and black, swishing back and forth like a pendulum. Her eyes were a deep lavender color and hypnotizing, causing men with even the strongest of will to melt with one glance.

Once she got to her usual ally, she slunk back into the shadows, waiting for her next victim like a lioness waiting for her prey. Not too much later, a drunken man stumbled into the ally, unknowing of his dreadful fate.

Elizabeth grinned devilishly and stepped out of the shadow, "Hey there." She drawled seductively, "I'm ever so lonely, won't keep me company?"

The man turned and eyed her with hungry eyes, taking in her beauty. The moonlight made her pale skin almost glow, and plenty of it was showing. He stumbled over to her, "'Course I can keep you company, baby."

Elizabeth placed her dainty hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply. He groaned and pressed her against the wall, oblivious to her growing canines. In a flash, Elizabeth had him against the wall and her fangs in his neck, moaning in relief. The man's eyes went wide and he groaned, the effects of the bite kicking in. Once she was finished with him, Elizabeth dropped him to the ground, leaving him in his venom-induced high.

In case you haven't gathered by now, Elizabeth is a vampire. She's known as the New Orleans Temptress, a demon of the night that lures men into her clutches before sucking their blood.

As she was walking away from the scene of her crime, licking the blood from her lips, another man stepped into the light of the lamppost ahead of her.

He was smirking softly, his messy brown hair falling into his pale blue eyes. He laughed and walked up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, _Mon amour, _it's been ages."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she ran to the familiar vampire, "Jacques!" She threw her arms around his neck, "It _has_ been a while! What are you doing in New Orleans?"

Jacques chuckled and detached the grinning vampires from his lanky form, "Well, after you left, I was a bit restless. I traveled the world, but I couldn't say away from New Orleans. The women here are just _splendid_."

She giggled and hit his arm playfully "Jacques, you dog! Oh, I've missed you. We must catch up."

He smiled and extended his arm, "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private venue?"

Elizabeth took his arm and smiled up at him devilishly, "Perhaps we should. What have you been up to?"

"This and that." Jacques said, leading her onto Bourbon, "First we must stop at the Black Cat. It's a lovely little bar, and I have to see a man about some money."

Elizabeth gave him a serious look, "Jacques, you're not in money trouble again, are you?"

He laughed, remembering when he had been up to his ears in debt, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'm not the one in trouble. There's a man who owes me quite a large sum of money."

"Poor man." She sighed, "You're not a person someone would want to anger." Elizabeth knew this from first hand experience. She'd made a lot of people angry in the past, including dear Jacques.

Jacques glanced at her and pull her closer as they walked into the bar, "I really have missed you, Elizabeth. It's been so long…" He led her to a table in the back and pulled out her chair before sitting down himself, "I'm surprised you haven't forgotten me."

Elizabeth smiled softly and reached across the table to take his hand, "I don't forget those I care for." She said quietly, looking into his eyes, "I could never forget you."

Jacques smiled at her silently, his eyes steady and strong. On the inside, however, Elizabeth was tearing him apart. He wanted to take her away from here and keep her to himself. To kiss her like he did all those years ago. Elizabeth just didn't understand what she could do to people. Once you've loved or been loved by Elizabeth Buquet, it was impossible to forget her.

"Elizabeth…" Jacques started, getting her attention, "I have to go now. It's getting late and I still need to get my money from that man."

Elizabeth nodded, no realizing just how long they had been in the bar. They both stood, not knowing what to do next. Jacques hesitantly wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed and hugged him back, tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, looking up at him.

Jacques smiled softly and stroked her hair, "Of course, _Mon amour. _Tomorrow evening, look for me by at the pier. "

They both parted ways then. Elizabeth went home to her town house, exhausted from that night's escapades, and Jacques, err, dealt with the man who owed him money. Afterword's, he wondered around until he came to an old abandoned building to sleep in.

After tossing and turning on the floor of the building, Jacques sighed and stood, going to the window. The sun was beginning to rise, but it was still dark. He still had time!

Mustering up all of his courage, Jacques ran out of the building and towards the vampiress he knew he had to see. Once he got to Elizabeth's town house, he banged on the door before he could chicken out.

After a moment, Elizabeth came to the door, pulling her silky red robe around her tightly, "Jacques…?" She asked drowsily, "What's wro-"

Before she could even finish the question, Jacques grabbed her face and pressed his lips passionately against hers. Elizabeth was in shock at first, but that soon faded away and she pulled him inside, closing the door behind her.

Jacques curled his fingers in her hair, groaning into the kiss. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she shoved Jacques away from her, "What are we doing?"

He blinked, panting for air, "Elizabeth… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No…" Elizabeth sighed, "You shouldn't have."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them, both of the vampires looking down at their feet. Jacques sighed and turned, "I'll go now."

"Wait…" Elizabeth said, walking towards him.

He glanced at her, "Elizabeth, no. This obviously isn't going to work. It's been what? 20 years? 30? We can't just pick up where we left off. Not after what happened."

She nodded sadly, "Yes. I suppose you're right. We're still friends, though. Right? I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jacques smiled, "Tomorrow." And with that, he left.


End file.
